TheTwoKingdoms
by DarkMagicanFanBoy
Summary: This about The Two kingdoms the Yami Kingdom and the Mountian Kingdom
1. Kiba's Arrival

The Two Kingdoms  
Cahpter1: Kiba's arrival  
Narrator: There are two kingdoms The Mountain Kingdom and The Yami Kingdom  
and this takes place in ancient Egypt.  
Servant: Master Kiba we have just gotten another dragon card.  
Kiba: Good good give it to me. Now go get me the rare card Blue Eyes White  
Dragon.  
Servant: Yes my master.  
Kiba: Well what are you waiting for.  
Servant: I'm going I'm going.  
Servant: Master Kiba here is the rare Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
Kiba: Good very good my servant now go. I think I'll pay a visit to my good  
friend Yami. (MWHAAAAAAA)  
Narrator: Now lets see what Yami is doing in his kingdom.  
Servant: Master we have just got word that Kiba might become to our  
kingdom.  
Yami: WHAT KIBA IS COMING TO MY KINGDOM.  
Servant: That's what I heard from the people in the village.  
Yami: Well go look and tell me if you see Kiba coming, if you see him tell  
me right away okay.  
Servant: Yes my master.  
Yami: I can't believe that Kiba is coming. AND TO MY KINGDOM.  
Servant: Master Yami Kiba is here.  
Yami: What now but why.  
Kiba: Yami come out and face me.  
Servant: You can't go out Master Yami you'll lose his Blue Eyes White  
Dragon is his best card in his deck.  
Yami: I don't care and remember we are in the Yami kingdom and my Dark  
Magician gets a field power bonus.  
Servant: But your monster will have the attack points as the Blue Eyes  
White Dragon.  
Kiba: Well then Blue Eyes White Dragon come out of your card and destroy  
this village with white lighting attack.  
Servant: Master Yami what are you going to do?  
Yami: I have known idea.  
Kiba: Yes yes keep on destroying the village my Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
Yami: I must go out and battle Kiba  
Servant: No you'll get hurt or killed.  
Yami: I don't care I must help my village it is in a whole lot of trouble  
so let me out.  
Servant: But my master I can't let you get killed.  
Yami: LET ME THROUGH NOW!  
Servant: NO I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO AND KILL YOURSELF!  
Yami: LET ME THROUGH!  
Servant: NO!  
Yami: GUARDS COME HERE NOW!  
Guards: Yes Master Yami what you called?  
Yami: TAKE HIM AWAY NOW!  
Guards: Yes Yami.  
Servant: GET OFF ME NOW!  
Guards: Your Coming with us.  
Servant: Ow no I'm not. Activate Dark Hole.  
Guards: Go falling because of the Dark Hole.  
Servant: NO YAMI DON'T GOO!  
Yami: I MUST G! Ow no my village it is destroyed. ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!  
Kiba: HAHAHAHAHA! His village is destroyed. HAHAHAHAHA! 


	2. Better get back in time or else

Cahpter2: Better Get back in time or else  
Yami: This all your fault!  
Servant: I'm sorry.  
Yami: SORRY YOUR SORRY WELL I'M DON'T forgiving you. It's your fault that  
my village is destroyed!  
Servant: Please don't send me to the shadow realm?  
Yami: MAYBE I WILL!  
Servant: Please no I beg you please.  
Yami: TO LATE YOU'RE GOING.  
Servant: Please nooooooooooo!  
Yami: Good reddens.  
Servant: Master Yami.  
Yami: WHAT!  
Servant: !?  
Yami: Sorry but what is it?  
Servant: It's you grandpa he's very ill.  
Yami: Grandpa. I coming.  
Grandpa: Yami it's you I'm very ill.  
Yami: I'll get help for you.  
Grandpa: But the medicine shop is destroyed.  
Yami: Then I'll go to the Mountain village to get medicine.  
Servant: Then here is 100 pieces of gold.  
Yami: Go Curse of Dragon fly me to the Mountain Village.  
Servant: Good luck Yami.  
Yami: There it is the Mountain Village.  
Village People: Who is that person I've never seen him before.  
Yami Says in his head: Just ignore them then everything will go okay and I  
won't run in to Kiba.  
Shopkeeper: Can I help you?  
Yami: I medicine my grandpa is really really sick.  
Shopkeeper: It only costs 20 pieces of gold.  
Yami: Here.  
Shopkeeper: Thanks.  
Yami: Curse of Dragon go fly me back to my village.  
Kiba: Not so fast Blue Eyes go white lighting.  
Yami: Rrrrrrrrrrr.  
Kiba: You thought that you were going to get away from my kingdom and live  
I think not.  
Yami: Let me go now.  
Kiba: Why?  
Yami: Because my Grandpa needs this potion.  
Kiba: Well your not going to get back to your kingdom anytime soon.  
Yami: LET ME GO BACK TO MY KINGDOM NOE KIBA!  
Kiba: NO MAKE ME YAMI!  
Yami: I'll make you go magic card Yami.  
Kiba: No my Village what have you dome to it. It is not a Yami Kingdom.  
Yami: Now let me go and I'll change it back.  
Kiba: You think that I'll let you go no way but go magic card Mountain and  
change my village back the way it was.  
Yami: Let me go now you gay dragon lover.  
Kiba: I'M NOT GAY! And yes I love dragons so much their so cool so very  
cool SO DON'T INSULT THEM .  
Yami: Crazy person.  
Kiba: I'M NOT CRAZY. Duel me and win to go home safety but not likely to  
beat me.  
Yami: I can't.  
Kiba: Come on.  
Yami: Okay.  
Kiba: Get ready to lose Yami.  
Yami: You're the one going lose Kiba.  
Kiba says something in his head: Yami you can't stand up to my ultimate  
dragon your ging to lose.  
Yami: Ready or not.  
Kiba: I'm ready so lets duel.  
Yami: 8000 Kiba:8000  
Yami: I put one monster in face down defense mode and put two cards face  
down.  
Kiba: I put one card face down and play Battle Ox in attack mode attack the  
face down card.  
Yami: I put Rouged Doll in attack mode.  
Rouged: 1600/1000  
Kiba: Battle Ox attack Roged Doll.  
Yami: Not so fast activate Mirror Wall.  
Battle Ox: 850/1000  
Yami: Rouged Doll attack.  
Kiba: Not so fast I activate Wabbaku and then use Remove Trap.(HaHaHaHa)  
Yami: Rouged Doll attack.  
Kiba: LP6400 Yami: LP8000  
Kiba: I use Soul Exchange and use my Blue Eyes and it gets a field power  
bonus and attack directly.  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: 3300/300  
Kiba:LP6400 Yami: LP4700  
Yami: I use Gravity Binned to stop all monster level 4 and higher from  
attacking.  
Kiba: Put one card face down go.  
Yami: all I need is one more card I'll use Graceful Charity card and put  
two in the graveyard and Draw three cards.  
I use Lord of D. and use Flute of Summoning Dragon. And use my two Blue  
Eyes and use Polymerization to make Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and go.  
Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon: 5000/4000  
Yami: Yes I'll use Exodia and I win.  
Kiba:0 Yami: 4700.  
Yami: go Curse of Dragon and fly me home.  
Servant: Master Yami your back.  
Yami: Grandpa here is the medicine.  
Grandpa: Thanks. (GULP)  
Servant: Should we rebuild the village.  
Yami: Good go ahead.  
Yami says something in this head: I'm glad your safe Grandpa. 


End file.
